


Masonic

by orionsuccs



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, albert is a gay mess canon, dinner date, im bad at tags guys, porn with a little plot, spoilers for ch 5 and on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionsuccs/pseuds/orionsuccs
Summary: albert wants one more picture with arthur's help, but he has to take him to dinner first





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter doesnt actually have porn yet, so enjoy some snuggle boys basically

“Ah, Arthur! You made it! I was quite worried my letter got lost in the mail, or perhaps that wolf had finally exacted it’s revenge on you! Well, no matter. You’re here!” How Albert got all that out without taking a breath Arthur would never know.

He had received a letter addressed to himself rather than to Tacitus Kilgore. He remembered he never told Albert about that. It came with copies of the photos from their adventures, and that one portrait he had taken of Arthur when they first met. The letter thanked him for the help a million times over and then asked him to come to Saint Denis for a thank you dinner. Never one to pass up a good meal, Arthur set out for the hotel mentioned in the letter a few days later.

“Here I am indeed.” Arthur tipped his hat and stepped back to give Albert room to come out.

“Oh, no, no. Come in. Come in! We can have a chat first! It’s a bit too early for dinner yet.” Albert shooed him inside and closed the door. “Tea or coffee?”

“Coffee’s fine.” Arthur took off his hat and coughed. He sat at the little table in the hotel room and looked around.

Albert’s camera was on the bed with a few replacement or extra pieces out, Arthur couldn’t tell. The tripod was folded next to it with some other supplies scattered about. Albert’s hat, his signature in Arthur’s mind, was propped on the vanity next to some pomade and small scissors. A cup was set in front of him.

“How have you been? I hope I wasn’t too far away, but you always seemed to find me anyways.” Albert stirred his tea.

“Wasn’t too far. I’m up north a bit. I’ve been alright though. Could be better, but I’m not really one to complain over the little things.” Arthur sipped his coffee. It didn’t taste like dirt. It was great.

“Well, it’s good to be able to roll with the punches! It seems I’m more one to dive straight into them instead. If it hadn’t been for Lady Luck and Gentleman Morgan, I think I’d be a goner because of it!” Arthur huffed a laugh.

“You sure would... I don’t think any other human has ever given me as much anxiety as you did, and I spent about all of three hours with ya!”

“Oh, Arthur, I never meant to cause you any stress! I just seem to be quite a klutz, that’s all.” Albert put two sugars in his tea and stirred it. “I cannot thank you enough though.”

“Yeah, I heard it all, Mr. Mason. I’m just glad I didn’t see a feller get dragged into the swamp by a gator.”

“Albert, please. Mr. Mason is too formal for the man who saved me many times over.” Arthur chuckled and scratched at his stubble.

“You really like to lay it on thick, dontcha? If I didn’t know better I’d think you were bein’ a real flirt there, Albert. Callin’ me a gentleman and a savior and all that…” 

Albert tapped against the small cup in his hands, watching the swirling tea. Arthur was half-amazed the man was able to stay quiet for more than a few seconds! They both sipped at their drinks while Arthur considered him, and Albert tried pointedly not to look up from his saucer.

“Well, I… I may have considered the… the possibility of doing so.”

“Of doin’ what now?”

“Of flirting, but I assure you I have not begun yet!” 

Yet.

Arthur laughed and Albert’s attention shot up to him.

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t mean to laugh, ‘s just…” Arthur coughed through another small laugh. “Well, it is quite funny.” Albert just smiled.

“I didn’t plan any advances like that unless tonight went-“

Arthur coughed again and it multiplied and grew. He turned away from the table and coughed against his hand, leaning against his knee with the other. Albert stood to help somehow and Arthur waved him off before he could speak.

“I’m fine, just-“ More coughs racked his throat. “Just need some air.” Arthur stood for all of a second before hitting the floor.

——— 

Arthur woke up with a cough and pounded his chest. Dazed, he looked around and saw an actual roof rather than a tent or a lean-to above him. He turned one way to a window and saw his hat on the small table. To his other side, Albert was pacing beside him before stopping at his side and kneeling.

“Oh, my, you’re awake! I-I didn’t know what to do besides put you in bed and let you rest. I was so worried! I-!”

“Hush. Ya ain’t gotta worry about me… I-I’m sick, Albert, but ain’t no use worrying because it can’t cure me. Thank you… for puttin’ me in bed.” Arthur huffed a laugh. “God, knows I’m heavy.” Albert smiled and patted the side of the bed.

“Well, it wasn’t an easy task, but I got it done!” Albert sat on the very edge of the bed by Arthur’s elbow. “I… I do hate to sound rude, but is it contagious? I get awfully weak when I’m sick, and this seems a bit serious.” Arthur shook his head.

“I got it from a feller I made bleed, then he coughed that blood right into me along with his sickness.” Arthur cleared his throat. “I ain’t gonna share it with ya none unless ya pull it outta me.”

Albert sighed and patted the bed with both hands.

“Well, good! I mean, not good because you are ill, my friend. But I’m sure you would not like to see other people get sick simply because you have come by for a chat.” Arthur nodded and sat up getting a few last coughs out. Mason’s hand landed on his back and rubbed a small circle in it. “Would you like some water? Or more coffee? Yours has gotten cold, I’m afraid.” Arthur rubbed at his eyes and shook his head.

 

“What, uh… what was we talking about before I…?” Arthur trailed off. He saw Mason’s lips draw into a line.

“Nothing important. Just some nonsense. Would you like to go to dinner now? You can stay and rest as long as you like, I don’t mean to urge you.”

Arthur shook his head minutely and closed his eyes, relaxing into the slow circles being drawn over his back. They stayed like that for a while to let Arthur fully come out of his sleep. It hadn’t been more than twenty minutes, but his body had already decided to start shutting off. It was probably quicker to do so in a real bed too. The linens were soft and there was an actual pillow beneath his head.

Albert’s hand drew higher after a bit and rubbed through the tension in Arthur’s shoulders. The blonde sighed heavily and rolled his neck, making a few small pops. He felt Mason scoot that touch closer and heard the bed springs creak beneath his full weight on the mattress. Arthur scratched at what little beard he had and sat up straight with a stretch. Albert’s hand retreated into his own lap, and he wrung them together. Arthur considered him for a moment before turning to face him a little more head-on.

“If I’m outta line sayin’ this you tell me, but I-I ain’t had no one touch me so gentle in so long.” Albert’s eyes went a touch wider. “My family gives me the occasionally pat on the back or the little squeeze of a hug, but then it’s gone so fast. A-and I ain’t quite desperate enough to have them girls in the bathhouse stay with me longer than the actual bath!” Arthur sighed and slid a palm down his face. “I-I don’t mean nothin’ by it, I just-“

“Oh, Arthur, dear boy, come here.” Albert tried to drag Arthur forward into a hug, but he is so much smaller that he was forced forward instead. He held him tightly regardless. “We all long for a deep physical connection sometimes. It is human nature! It’s beautiful and painful, but it feels so good after so long! I know what you are feeling too, even if my city life is quite different from your wilderness man life.”

Arthur nearly sobbed, but he did not. He simply hugged Albert right back and let himself feel another human for just a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> porn porn pom pr0n pornnn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that everytime arthur says "sure" it is his signature drawn out "shoooaaarr" thank u

They did end up going to dinner eventually. They talked a bit more and Arthur had some water, while he recovered fully from his sudden nap. It was quite a late dinner, and not really what Albert had planned, but they made the most of it. Arthur paid for their meal and drinks through the stuttering and embarrassment of the other man, but told him he had done enough for him tonight.

Saint Denis lit up in the beautiful and gross way it did at night. Only party goers and drunks were out in the streets now. Everything was closed, save for bars and hotels. Arthur missed the stars and he said as much, but Albert just laughed. Arthur realized he had a facsimile of the night sky in those eyes at least.

They stood in front of the hotel now. Neither of them making any move to leave the other or enter the hotel.

“I told you you were a gentleman! Walking me home in the night like that.”

“We was just talkin’. I didn’t think of it like that.”

“I can rent a room for you tonight. I’d hate to have you riding back in the middle of the night!” 

Albert glanced first to the vacancy sign in the window then the door. He stroked his beard and hummed. Oblivious as always, Arthur thought. He put a hand on the small of Mason’s back and leaned down to his ear.

“I believe you have a room you can share, Mr. Mason.”

The hand stroking that beard stopped to cup over his mouth instead. The smallest tilt of his head didn’t go unnoticed either. All it took was the smallest nudge to get Albert moving. He walked up the stairs with Arthur trailing him like a predator. A feeling they were both quite familiar with, ironically. When the latch to the door closed, Albert spun on him with the prettiest pink face and look of pure adoration in his eyes before letting out the biggest sigh and clutching his chest.

“Mr. Morgan! Have you been leading me on this entire time?”

“I had to test the waters first. Wasn’t no intention of mine to ever leave ya hangin’ if my feeling was right about you.”

They both laughed.

“And to think I didn’t even get to properly flirt with you! That is my favorite part!”

Arthur stepped into his space and removed the hat from his date’s gelled hair.

“I guess I’ll just have to make it up to you.”

To Arthur’s surprise, he was pulled down by the lapels of his tan coat into the first proper kiss he’d had in what felt like years and probably was. He held the round hat against his chest beneath Albert’s hands. They kissed mostly innocently until Mason relaxed a little and released Arthur’s coat.

A hand around Albert’s forearm guided him around the room, while Arthur deposited both their hats on the vanity and removed his coat. They made sure not to part for more than a moment, nearly suffocating one another. Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and easily pulled the smaller man into his lap. Eager hands tugged at the buttons on Arthur’s blue shirt to get at the wild chest beneath. A gun-calloused hand popped the buttons on Albert’s vest open slowly, one at a time.

“You was just waitin’ for this weren’t you?” Arthur grinned against his lips.

“I-I must admit, I was quite taken with you the moment I saw you. That portrait I took of you has made its visit to my bed more than once these past few weeks.” 

“Well, ain’t I flattered. I think I’ll need a souvenir of you too. Seems only fair.” He squeezed the small waist in front of him.

“Of course! In fact I had thoughts of a more… risque picture recently.” He blushed a touch deeper and Arthur grinned again.

“‘Fore all that, why don’t you show me what I’ve been waitin’ for this whole time?”

If Albert was asked how he stripped out of his clothes now it would be hasty, and far from elegant. It was with purpose, not for show. All of it ended up in a heap on the floor. He couldn’t even say he was embarrassed, he was too excited. Arthur looking at him like that with that wolfish grin was all too much.

“Well, ain’t you the cutest thing? I suppose it’s my turn now.” 

Arthur stood, nearly towering over him, though realistically it was only a few inches. He watched Albert’s face for reaction the entire time he undressed. The smaller man wouldn’t have noticed though, too caught up watching where Arthur’s hands went and how his clothes dropped to the floor.

“O-oh my, well, perhaps it’s true what they say about big boots…” 

Arthur laughed. He scooted into bed and leaned against the headboard. He pat his thigh and Albert obediently climbed aboard.

“No, stay up right now. On your knees.” Albert obliged but looked confused.

“Whatever for-or, oh!” 

Arthur had pulled him up higher by the underside of his thighs and mouthed along the smaller man’s cock. His hands tangled in the medium blonde locks as he shuddered once. He let out a small gasp then a huff.

“M-man alive, Mr. Morgan! I-I am not normally on t-the receiving end of such things!”

Arthur only gripped his thighs tighter and continued. Albert was really only hanging on for dear life as the soul was nearly sucked out of him. He pulled and tugged at the hair between his fingers like it might give him some control over the situation. It didn’t. 

The short beard rubbed against his thighs. He was practically on his tiptoes now, only being held up by Arthur. He hunched over the head below him and leaned against the wall.

“A-Arthur, I don’t think I can last long like this. Y-you’re quite good at it. I would like to.... to continue before- ah!”

Arthur dropped him back down into his lap. His tongue came out to wet his lips, and Albert nearly choked.

“Always a talker, ain’tcha?”

“I-I don’t see how that’s a bad thing. I quite like conversation. Especially with a man like you. Have I told you what a magnificent chest you have?! It’s quite something. I would like to photograph it. You. All of you. You’re… regal really.”

Arthur’s grin grew until he couldn’t contain his laugh anymore. He leaned his head into his hand, and his eyes crinkled around the corners. Mason clicked his mouth shut and watched him laugh. When he breathed out his last chuckle, Arthur smiled, a little more calmly, and pressed kisses along Albert’s beard.

“How about we see how much talkin’ you do while I open you up.”

He nodded. He let Arthur lean him back and press more kisses to his face. He had a hickey sucked against his collarbone after a small bite.

“Where’s-?”

“D-drawer.”

Albert pointed a hand vaguely towards the nightstand. Arthur left him for only a moment and chuckled.

“Vaseline’s kinda fancy for a fuck. I ain’t ever used that.” Mason turned redder and covered his face.

“I-I find it more adequate with… well-endowed partners.”

“O’ course, princess. Only the finest lube for you.” 

Albert threw one of the small useless pillows at him. Arthur only swatted it out of the air and came back to sit between his legs.

“You really are somethin’. I don’t usually talk a lot durin’ these kinda affairs, but you are breaking my resolve, Mr. Mason.” Arthur scooped some of the vaseline up and coated his fingers.

“What… what would you say to me?”

“Well, I think I’d start with talkin’ about how handsome you look all flustered. I don’t think I ever thought pink was a pretty color until now.” 

Albert nodded and relaxed. Arthur took that as a sign to prod a single slicked finger into him. A little gasp was all he got in return, so he continued slowly.

“W-what else, Arthur?”

“I think as stressful as all your clumsiness is, it’s quite endearing. I usually limit drawings of people to one page, but you, I have several of. In my smaller journal that I don’t let anyone see, I have quite a few more.” Albert smiled.

“Y-you will have to show me sometime. If that’s alright.”

“Sure… You got a job right now though, darlin’. Open up for me, and I’ll show ya whatever you want.”

Albert let out a deep breath and hitched his leg over Arthur’s shoulder. His thigh earned a small pat and a kiss on the inside of his knee. They both went quiet now, one focusing on relaxing and breathing, and the other diligently opening up his partner. No quips were said on Albert’s first breathy moan that made the muscles of his stomach twitch. Arthur would rub his beard against the leg around him every so often and shush the other quietly when he whimpered. If Arthur was honest, he’d be quite satisfied to do this for the rest of the night. Albert did pull some pretty faces. 

But the other wasn’t about to be satisfied until he’d had his fill. 

“A-Arthur, please. I’m well enough now.”

“Aw, you sure? I was havin’ fun.” Albert huffed.

“If there was another pillow in my reach I would throw it at you again.” They both chuckled.

“Alright, alright. Here we go, sugar.”

Arthur sat up more and let the leg he’d been hugging slide down around his hips. He scooped a little more vaseline up just to be sure and slicked himself. Albert watched until his embarrassment became too much. He closed his eyes and slung one of his arms over his face. He felt Arthur press into him excruciatingly slowly and damn him for being the biggest man he’s ever taken. One rough hand came back to grope at his chest and pet the hair there. Albert took a deep breath, pushing that palm up with the action.

“You alright down there?” Albert nodded.

“I’m… I’m adjusting. I feel as if you rival the wolves and the alligators now though.”

“How d’you mean?”

“I mean I have finally become an animal’s prey it seems.”

Arthur grinned and pulled Albert’s hips further into his lap, causing him to hiccup in surprise. He started to move slowly, kissing Albert’s chest and neck as he went. It was a building sort of rhythm. They were both getting hotter by the second, and it wasn’t until Albert moved on his own that Arthur really showed him what kind of an animal he was.

They were both sure they made for quite an interesting occurence to anyone passing by in the hallway. They’d both heard the occasional affair in a hotel. Not purposefully eavesdropping, but the walls are thin, you know. Arthur was quiet. Grunts and huffs that they could hear, but would never reach into the halls. But Albert, god, Arthur could only compare him to the howling of wolves or the songs of birds. He was loud to say the least, and he talked as much as he usually did.

Arthur thought he’d never blushed so hard in his goddamn life. Hearing the smaller man beneath him praising him like it was a blessing and a prayer. He didn’t think his resolve for embarrassment was so thin, but after just hearing a small amount of what Albert had to say, he was red in the face.

“C-christ, you really think all that shit?”

“Oh, god. Morgan, yes. You are… are a cowboy Adonis sent from heaven just for me. I-I’ve never been with anyone that matches up to you. It’s, it’s… you’re amazing, please. I want all of you.”

“I-I ain’t got much more to give ya honestly, but I’ll try. Though, I really think I’m the one gettin’ eaten alive here.”

Albert chuckled and hugged this mountain man’s neck, small nails digging into the meat of his back. Arthur gave him a few more hickeys low on his neck, and he gasped each time. He was glad he wore standing collars suddenly. 

The photographer wrapped his legs tighter around Arthur. The thick of Arthur’s stomach pressed Albert’s cock between them, and he shuddered. With what little leverage he had against the bed sheets, Mason rocked harder against Arthur’s hips, making them both gasp.

“Albert, I-I can’t keep this up if you keep doin’ that.”

“Oh, neither can I! I w-wish we could do this forever, honestly!” Arthur huffed a laugh.

“You want me to end this, darlin’? I’m close, but I ain’t lettin’ myself finish before you.”

“I knew you were a gentleman.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and gave him one hard thrust to get rid of that dumb, sort of lopsided grin on Albert’s face. He honest to god mewled, and it was the sweetest noise Arthur had ever heard in a bedroom. He sat up on his knees and pulled that leg back over his shoulder. Albert braced his hands above his head to be able to push himself against Arthur. They both grunted, and Arthur moved into him harder and harder.

When Albert’s strength left him, he gave up trying to use his arms. He threw one back over his face while he panted. The other hand danced over his torso, petting down his chest until he found his cock. He heard Arthur huff above him before his own hand was pushed away and replaced with a rougher one.

“Arthur, please.”

Albert pet back up over his own chest, while he weakly bucked into Arthur’s hand. It felt hotter than the sun around him and rough as sandpaper, but god was it welcome too. 

“Whatcha need?”

“C-come down here and kiss me, please. I’m so close.”

Albert babbled a bit more, and Arthur shushed him, dragging a thumb along his temple before kissing him silent. Mason hugged around him again and whimpered into the kiss. He clung to Arthur, nails digging into his back and scratching along his scalp. It made a shiver run up Arthur’s spine. He felt Albert’s heels dig in against his back and his whole body twitched. The farthest of his spend landed on the underside of Arthur’s chin. He kissed at his lips and cheek, letting him breathe.

“And here I thought I was a good shot.”

He wiped it off himself and into the sheets next to them. Albert paled slightly and covered his face.

“Oh, goodness, I didn’t mean to. I-I just, well, it felt so good, and I-”

“It’s alright.” He chuckled. “You don’t have to explain a thing, ‘cept where you want me to finish, princess.”

“Christ, i-in me, Arthur. Please.”

“Fuck. Oh, fuck you, Mr. Mason. You really are trying to kill me.” Albert grinned dreamily.

“I believe you’re already fucking me, Mr. Morgan.”

Arthur huffed and pressed another kiss against his knee. He looked sleepy, relaxed, beneath him. Arthur thought it was the prettiest he’d ever seen him. Albert shifted his hips, and it shattered Arthur’s resolve. He hugged the leg close to his chest and let himself be selfish in the end. He practically growled against Albert’s leg when he finally finished, giving Albert “all of him” just like he had asked for. 

He huffed and gently let the leg fall around him before maneuvering to sidle up behind Albert. He smiled and hummed, his eyes were closed. Arthur pressed soft kisses along his shoulder. Arthur pet along his side and relaxed forward into him. Both were messy but content, and glad they had a moment of rest.

Arthur stood, but patted the smaller man on the shoulder to settle him. He only shifted slightly but relaxed back down. Arthur walked over to his satchel on the floor and removed his little camera. He snapped a picture of Albert in all of his glory and dirtiness. Hair lopsided and legs spread with… well, Arthur’s spend leaking out of him. His ass was pink, and it matched the tips of his ears and the points of his shoulders. Arthur blushed deeper at the thought of getting this reel developed.

He put the camera back down and settled in against Albert, who hummed and conformed to Arthur’s shape behind him.

“I got a question, Albert.”

“Hm?”

“Who in the sam hell is Adonis?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is longer than i thought it would be, and not rly how i thought it would be but it is finished nonetheless


End file.
